


Secret Santa Sterek Style

by Firesplash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pack Bonding, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesplash/pseuds/Firesplash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day after Christmas and the pack enjoys a festive pack meeting. Stiles is a bit nervous because he picked Derek's name in the Secret Santa and he really wants Derek to like his present.<br/>But what attracts even more of his attention is his own present. Who would have guessed?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa Sterek Style

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little Christmassy fanfic for the Teen Wolf Secret Santa event on Tumblr/Twitter. I'm so glad my "Wichtel" likes Sterek, so I could be a little creative. That's why I wrote this for [boulevardofbrokenfandoms](http://boulevardofbrokenfandoms.tumblr.com/) and I really hope, that she enjoyed it <3  
> Merry Christmas, my dear wolfi :D

_At the same time miles away_

_A little boy made a wish that day_

_That the world would be okay_

_And Santa Claus would hear him say_

_I got dreams and I got love_

_I got my feet on the ground_

_And family above_

_Can you send some happiness?_

_\----  
(Train – Shake up Christmas)_

 

 

Stiles placed the last of the presents on the table in the living room while Christmas songs echoed in the room and all of his friends found  a place on the couches and chairs around the table. It was the day after Christmas and the pack had wanted to celebrate and enjoy this day together. As friends. As pack.  And that’s why t hey were in Derek's loft, which was decorated with lots of different Christmas-thingies – Yes, Derek, we need some festivity!  Some lights and decoration hasn't killed anyone yet , thank you. - and there was a nice small Christmas tree in the room. They've even managed to let everyone join in a Secret Santa. Hence the presents on the table.

"So, let's get started!" Stiles announced, after Derek sat down on one of the armchairs, finally. He was the last  to join and had taken  one final l ook into the oven and watched over the rest of all the  pots . Control freak.  Okay,  Stiles wasn't the best cook  himself, and, yes,  there was this one time when he had managed to almost burn down the whole kitchen thanks to the microwave (Really. It was just this once! No need to remind him every time of it, Derek. Jees.)  but seriously, one could think Derek was married to his cookware sometimes.  
After they all got  their presents they'd probably watch some movies and eat. Eat a lot, that is. Stiles wouldn't even try to explain how much the werewolves could eat. It already smelled delicious, but they'd still have to wait. Presents first.  
So here they were, sitting at the table with all the gifts and Stiles was a bit nervous. Excited  even. Who could blame him? From all the names he could have picked in the Secret Santa it had to be the one and only alpha, Derek Hale. Of course, it had to! First he hadn't even known what to buy or do. He wanted it to be special. But not too special! It wasn't like he had to show off! Why would he?! It's not like he had  a secret crush on this stupid werewolf with his reaaaally nice abs, his impressive multicolored eyes, and this stupid little grin the older man always got on his face when Stiles told him something funny, or he thought nobody else would see it. Nope. Nothing like that. Just a little present, that would get him another beautiful toothy grin and make his own heart warm and the werewolf happy. So the teenager wanted it to be nice and personal.

  
Stiles and Lydia handed out all the wrapped boxes and packages to their friends, one after another. It was a joy to see all the happy faces and the well picked presents. Isaac delighted in his new warm scarf. Lydia herself got an ancient book – something like the bestiary, as it seemed – which she happily and curiously flipped through and babbled about all the supernatural beings she hadn't known of. What a bummer! Allison tied a beautiful old pocket watch around her neck. Wow, this one really was pretty. Boyd leaned against Erica, reading his new book, while Erica chattered about this newly found band of hers and the songs on the CD she had received as a gift. Lydia handed him the present with his name on it and the teenager unwrapped it, just to hold the whole Sherlock DVD Set – which he had told the alpha about a few weeks ago and.... really? They picked each others names? Well done, Lydia. – and a card in his hands. He grinned and squinted towards the chair Derek sat in. And he was sure he could see his eyebrows move in a way that told him that Derek knew that he _knew_... you know?! But the moment was gone, before he could even mention it and Stiles looked at the card which told him to have a merry Christmas and... oh. Okay? It also said that he'd get a special present, when he stayed  the whole evening. Another look to the werewolf on the chair didn't get him any more information because said wolf didn't even look at him anymore but talked with Isaac. His heart made this quick little jump anyway and he could swear there were newly found butterflies fluttering around in southern regions of his body.  
"So, now you guys know what we'll watch while waiting for dinner", Stiles told them, swinging the DVDs in his hand and a smile on his face. It only earned him a few eye-rolls, sighs and Erica's protest – because really, Stiles? Sherlock isn't even Christmassy! - but he just put her off. He knew she loved the show as much as he did. 

  
Then it was Derek's turn and Stiles' heart almost jumped out of his chest. Almost, okay?! The teenager really hoped he'd like it. His eyes riveted on the werewolf as he opened the huge box and his eyes lay on a painting. A full moon, the woods, running wolves and a human shaped silhouette running amongst them on it. Sooo, Derek and him may or may not have talked about the lack of pictures, decoration and personal stuff in Derek's loft and how the wolf didn't know where to begin with after he stocked up a bit on the furniture. (One sofa just wasn't enough for the whole pack. And how should they watch all the important movies and TV shows without a TV?! They had needs, Derek! Needs!) But Stiles wasn't really sure, if Derek felt the same way about the painting as he did. Until he received this beautiful smile and a mouthed "Thank you". Yes! He smiled back and was more than grateful now for his choice. He'd do almost anything to get this wonderful smile. So, yep. Best Christmas present choice ever!

  
The teenagers ended up on the sofas watching Sherlock, cuddling under the blankets – puppy pile! - while Derek was cooking, sometimes casting a glance on them during the show. It was a lovely evening, everyone had fun. They talked a lot, joked, had a nice meal. Sometimes Stiles could see Derek's eyes filled with a newer and almost relaxed kind of joy.  He seemed like he  _enjoyed himself_ , and smiled back. It was good. Really good. 

  
Stiles ended up cleaning the kitchen, after his friends went home. Derek did have enough to do all day, so a little help wasn't too much to ask for. And there still was his secret special gift from his Secret Santa, for which he had to wait. Ughn. He hated waiting! But his father had to work the night shift today, so he really wasn't that eager to go home early.  
"All I want for Christmas is youuuu", he sang along, cleaning the dishes in the sink and swinging his body to his own voice. He didn't miss Derek leaning at the door-frame after a while, crossed arms, watching every move he made, or smiling a little bit more when the teenager didn't get the tones in the song quite right. It only made Stiles' heart beating faster in his chest every time.  
"You're done here?” Derek asked, coming closer and putting the towel from Stiles' hands away.  
"I guess." The teenager took a look around. Everything seemed fine. No more chaos in the room. Another smile appeared on Derek's face. This one made him suspicious though.  
"Good."

  
Stiles allowed himself to be lead through the loft, up the stairs and to Derek's room. His heart did this little jump again. This was Derek's room. His bedroom! Okay, breathe, Stiles. This wasn't something weird or special. It wasn't even the first time he'd been in there. He had have days when Derek and him had watched some movies on the bed or just talked and talked until they fell asleep o n the bed. So this wasn't anything new. Except that it was, because Derek guided him here and he had a frigging card that said he'd get a special gift! Stiles winced, when he felt Derek's hand on his back. His other hand opened the door to the bedroom and Stiles was – again – guided by Derek, forwards into the room. He could feel his heart in his chest, he looked around and stopped at Derek, a questioning look on his own face. Derek just smiled gently.  
"So?" He heard the older man asking him.  
"What do you mean  _"so"_ ?! What... this...that..." Stiles couldn't believe his eyes. It was wonderful. And it was for him. The room was full of glowing candles, which just gave the room the right atmosphere and covered it in a warm light. There was also Christmas decoration, a romantic song hummed quietly in the background and there were his laptop, drinks and some snacks on the bed, ready to cuddle and enjoy a movie in it. But the thing that really caught his eye was a banner in the room, the words "Date-night?" on it. Nothing more. Stiles snickered. He didn't even question it. Of course not. Why would there be more letters when the werewolf himself wasn't a man of many words? ( Meanwhile ) Derek just watched him, patiently. 

  
"You really mean that?" Stiles really couldn't believe it. I mean, come on, this was Derek! Greek god Derek with his cute toothy grin, and the crinkles by his eyes when he smiles. They were friends. They talked, watched TV shows together, fought the supernatural, an d Stiles really liked him. But he would have never thought that the werewolf did, too. Huh. Who would’ve guessed that, seriously?  He stared at the older man who just seemed to smile a little more and pointed above them. Irritated the teenager looked up and... oooh. He smiled. There it was. Mistletoe.  
"Merry Christmas?"  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
Best Secret Santa ever!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try of writing English fanfics. Hope you enjoy it .////.  
> The song inspired me a little bit, I guess... idk.. I like it.  
> Beta'd by [Precious_Little_Stardust](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Precious_Little_Stardust), so many thanks for that, hon! <3  
> And Merry Christmas, guys!! Enjoy the Holidays!
> 
>  
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://splashy-chan.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SplashyChan) :D


End file.
